I wont give up
by Dr.Badass
Summary: Damon's set her free but Elena wont give up and that bath tub is going to help her... Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Stefan poured himself a large drink; she was listening to _that_ song again. You know that one about 'not giving up' and how true love will prevail etc? That one. He took a large swig form the crystal tumbler and threw himself down onto the couch. What was she still doing here? It had been just over two weeks since she'd arrived back at the boarding house with Bonnie in floods of tears. Unable to stop himself he's asked her what was wrong but she'd just pushed past him and fled upstairs. It had been left to Bonnie to tell him that Damon had finally set her free and she was wasn't as mopey any more it was worse she seemed relatively hopeful about something, he knew it must be about Damon and it was like a knife in the heart. But she could be at the own house now, Jeremy was still with Damon at the Lake house, she could be listening to her love songs in the privacy of her own home but no, she was here at the boarding house. They avoided each other here and at school but he could still hear her playing her songs, he could hear her calling Damon's cell and leaving messages and he was certain she was getting up at night and going to sleep in his bed too. And as for his brother- well Damon had called him a few times to check in but he was ignoring the calls, he was so mad but he was waiting to see him in person before he would speak to him. At least Damon was ignoring Elena's calls… that were something.

Elena hit replay on the controls of the cd player before she stepped into the bath. Her whole body relaxed as she sank down into steaming water, bubbles settling around her naked body. She'd taken a lot of baths in Damon's luxurious tub over the past couple of weeks, they really helped her to relax and _oh my god_ the tub was amazing, especially when she lit lots of candles. She closed her eyes and sang along to the music for a moment. She stopped when she heard the front door slam below her. Stefan must have gone out. She sighed and opened her eyes. She knew how much he was hurting because of her and Damon but he had no idea how much she was hurting and she knew this was killing Damon too. It was a horrible situation but there was no getting past it, they all just had to find a way to get on with it and when Damon and Jeremy finally came home she was going to make Damon change his mind, they were going to be together. When the water started to cool down she got up and wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel. She switched the music off and walked over to the counter to look for her moisturiser. That's when she heard it- tyres pulling into the drive way, she'd recognise the sound of that engine anywhere, Damon was home. Elena quickly ran to the bedroom window and sure enough she saw Damon opening the trunk of his car and pulling out his bags. As quickly as she dared she tossed the towel on the rack and hopped back into bath thanking her lucky stars she hadn't pulled the plug. She lay motionless waiting for him to find her.

Damon opened the front door to the boarding house and walked in.

"Stefan?" he called. No answer. He sighed; clearly his brother wasn't home at the moment. That fight would be later. He climbed the stairs slowly, he was tired from the long drive and wanted nothing more than to crawl into his bed and sleep for a week, he wanted to stay hidden from everyone, especially Elena. He was so miserable without her but he couldn't let her see that, it was going to be hell. He opened his bedroom door and stopped. The bed was unkempt and he certainly hadn't left it like that. _Oh God_ he thought, Elena must have been here. He dropped his bags on the floor and sat down on the bed. His hand traced the space where she must have slept and he wondered if this was where she had lain as she'd left him all those voice messages begging him to change his mind. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a small slosh of water. He stood up quickly and walked around the wall into his bathroom. Elena was lying in his bathtub, god she looked beautiful. She'd filled the side with candles and looked utterly relaxed, she eyes closed.

"Elena?" he asked when he could remember how to speak

Elena's eyes fluttered open and settled on him. He really wished she wouldn't look at him like that.

"What are you doing?" he asked when she said nothing.

"I'm having a bath…?" she said in a voice as though he was being ridiculous

"I'm my room?" he said

"Yes." She replied "Does it bother you?"

Damon shrugged, he wanted to say "Yes." But instead he turned to leave, he could do this.

He heard her move and then she spoke. "Does _this_ bother you?"

Against his will he glanced back over his shoulder, she was standing on the bathroom floor, naked. Water was cascading down her beautiful naked body and dripping onto the tiles.

"Don't…Elena…" he pleaded

"Don't what Damon?" she said innocently

"Don't do this to me!" he said angrily turning completely to face her

"What am I doing to you?" she said raising her eyebrow suggestively.

Damon walked slowly across the bathroom to her, he could she her rapidly breathing in anticipation, saw her biting her bottom lip.

Lifting the towel he carefully wrapped it around her body, her sigh of disappointment crushing him. "Please leave." He said gently

Elena sighed and began walking away from him. "This isn't going to work you know." She said angrily before she slammed his bedroom door behind her.

Damon walked to his bed and collapsed into it. He was screwed.

**A/N what do you think? Did you like it? Let me know if I should continue! Dr. B xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Damon walked slowly downstairs, he knew he'd have to get used to seeing Elena sooner or later and there was no point of him hiding away in his bedroom for the rest of eternity. Elena was sitting in an arm chair; her wet hair was gathered in a top knot. She looked so beautiful even though she looked annoyed. Damon poured himself his usual drink.

"Want one?" he asked her politely, trying to break the silence

"No thank you." She said

Damon hovered for a moment, taking a drink. "Where's Stefan gone?"

"I don't know." She said honestly. "He knows about us."

"I figured as much, he's been dodging my calls."

"Annoying, isn't it?" Elena said as she busied herself on her cell phone.

Damon rolled his eyes and then moved to sit in the opposite chair.

"Jeremy's doing well." He said trying to change the subject

"Good." Elena replied as she stared at her phone, her fingers texting at speed.

"He's glad to be home." Damon added awkwardly "You should check in with him."

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" Elena said suddenly

Damon blinked rapidly looking for an answer "I was busy with Jeremy."

"Too busy to call me back or text me back once?" she said loudly

"Come on Elena!" Damon said "I was trying to make this easier on you, on _both_ of us."

"Maybe it's easier for you…" she said darkly

"Are you kidding me?" Damon replied angrily standing up "You know how much this sucks for me; I keep telling you how much I've been in love with you. Do you know how hard this is for me? Not to touch you or kiss you? This is killing me!"

Elena flashed from her seat and grabbed his hands in hers. "You said that letting me go would make you happy but I can see that it's not making you happy. It's not going to work Damon, I can't get over you- I don't want too. What's the point of us both being miserable?" she said desperately

"I've told you Elena." Damon replied as he pulled his hands free "I can't be selfish with you and I need to make things right with Stefan…"

Elena sighed. "Damon please, this sire bond thing is crap, it doesn't change a thing really…"

Damon closed his eyes and sighed before he opened them and looked her in the eye

"Elena, go and stand on top of the table."

Elena frowned. "No… Why would I do that?" She hesitated, rocking on her heels

"Just do it for me." He said

Elena slowly walked to the low coffee table and stepped up onto it. "This is stupid."

"You're right. It is stupid…but you did it. That's why we can't do this."

Damon turned and walked away "Come down." He added before he disappeared.

Feeling extremely jaded Damon crawled into his bed, the sheets smelt like her. He inhaled her delicate scent and closed his eyes.

He must have fallen asleep because when he awoke Elena was sleeping next to him. He wondered when she'd crept in? Damon knew he should wake her up and tell her to leave but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he gently kissed her exposed shoulder and then closed his eyes again.

Damon awoke again after eight. Elena was sleeping peacefully beside him. He carefully rolled out of bed and walked into the shower. He stripped off while the hot water was running.

Elena opened her eyes, rolling onto her side she saw Damon wasn't in bed with her. She sighed but then heard the running water; He must be in the shower.

She smiled as an idea came to her. She rolled out of bed and onto her feet. She quickly stripped naked and padded into the bathroom.

She tried not to stare as she saw naked Damon under the hot spray, it was so hard, he was so sexy but she needed to be cool. Taking a hopeful breath she walked confidently into the shower with him.

"Elena?" Damon said in a strained voice.

"What?" she said innocently "I need a shower" She ducked her head under the hot water and soaked her hair

"There are other showers in the house, unoccupied showers…" Damon added

"I'm going to be late for school." She said "Hurry, Pass the shampoo."

Reluctantly Damon passed her the bottle and she made a show of lathering it into her locks, she pushed her breasts out as she worked her hands through her hair.

She knew he was watching her; she ducked back under the water spray as she washed the bubbles out. Next she reached for the bar of soap that he was still holding; she took it from him and began lathering her body slowly…

Damon seemed to come to his senses and made to move away so she dropped the bar of soap onto the floor.

"Oops." She said as she quickly dropped down onto her hunkers to retrieve it, the water washing the soap from her body as she did so, she grabbed onto his hip to steady herself, she was exactly at the right height to…

She saw his penis jerk as he clearly realised this too, smiling to herself she pulled herself upright slowly, her nose grazing his hardening member as she came up.

"Here." She said as she handed him soap. "Sorry for invading… I really can't be late again."

Before he could say a word she left and grabbed a towel. She smiled wickedly as she walked from his bedroom, this was almost fun.

**A/N Wow! Thanks so much for reviewing! :D Please let me know what you think of Chp 2! Want more? Dr. B xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Elena's eyes popped open in confusion; she sat up slightly and looked around her. Oh, she had been dreaming. She looked to her left and saw Damon was also in bed with her, except she was under the covers and he was fully clothed on top, a copy of Great Expectation open on his lap.

He was looking at her curiously, a hunger in his eyes that made her breath quicken.

"Where have you been?" she asked

"Out." He replied "Do you not remember the way to your own bed?"

"I was waiting for you to come home…I got sleepy." She shrugged

"And you just happened to be wearing that?" Damon asked lightly

"Yeah." Elena shrugged again before she smoothed down her little silken nightie. She stretched largely pushing her breasts out.

Damon picked up his book and went back to reading. Elena lay back into his lush pillows, wishing so badly she could pick up where her dream had left off.

"Where you having a good dream?" Damon suddenly asked as he turned the page

Elena almost flushed but then she smiled…

"You should know… I take it you were responsible for it?"

"What?" Damon asked "Oh…_Oh_." He said as he realised what she was saying. "No, Elena. I wasn't manipulating your dreams. Whatever was going on inside your head was all your own doing."

Elena wasn't phased by this. "Maybe not then." She added "But…I sure liked what you were doing."

"Is that so?" Damon said politely. God, he was killing her! She wanted him so badly and he was too good at playing it cool.

"Do you want me to tell you what you were doing?" she asked innocently

"No." Damon said too quickly "I mean…I think after this morning's antics in the shower…let's not push it."

"What if I want you to push it?" She asked

"Try and go to sleep, Elena." Damon said and she didn't want to push it then in case he ordered her away.

Elena lay back and dutifully and closed her eyes. She listened as Damon continued to read and turn the pages of his book, but she just couldn't drop off to sleep. She was too keyed up and after that dream she was _far_ too horny.

If Damon wasn't going to help…

"Uuugh." She breathed out quietly as she brushed her fingers over her clitoris. Discretely, Slowly but with force Elena pleasured herself, the fact that she was doing it beside Damon was a huge turn on, the anticipation of when he would realise what she was doing was overwhelming. She was biting her lip to keep herself from moaning.

Her pleasure was already intense and she was suddenly aware that it had been a long while since she had heard Damon turn a page in his book…

"Ahh!" A moan escaped through her lips before she could stop herself, he must be watching her.

She sped her arm; there was no point in hiding it now, especially if he was watching her…

Using her unoccupied hand Elena reached out and grabbed Damon's wrist.

"Please." She begged as she pulled his hand under the duvet.

Keeping hers firmly over his she used her hand to move his over her bundle of nerves.

"Oh God!" she called out as she sped his hand, knowing her grip must be hurting him but needing immediate release

She looked across at Damon, His eyes were closed tightly, his large erection visible through his jeans.

"You had me bent over the back of the couch- fucking me hard…" she gasped out, telling him about the dream she had earlier whether he wanted to hear it or not…

"Come on…" Damon said huskily, and she knew he didn't mean her to hurry up and finish but he was willing her orgasm harder…

Damon groaned… his own hand slipping into the front of his jeans.

"I'm cumming!" Elena cried out "Damon…!"

She slowed the movement of his hand until she was utterly spent.

"Let me take care of you now…" she said remembering his cock

"No, Elena, this has gone too far…again. Please go back to your other room now."

Against her will but unable to make herself stay Elena got out of the bed and left him alone again.

**A/N Well…? What did you think? Keep reviewing! Dr. B xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Damon walked into the kitchen at the boarding house, he found Stefan there looking into the fridge.

"Hey. I didn't know you were home." Damon said to his brother, Stefan hadn't been home in days.

"What do you want, Damon?" Stefan said with an annoyed sigh as he closed the fridge door with a little too much force.

Damon flinched a little at his words and frowned "I don't want anything."

"Just leave me alone." Stefan said as he made to leave.

"Stefan…" Damon said in a strained voice "Stef…" he grabbed his brother's arm as he brushed past him.

"What?" Stefan said in exasperation

"We've been through worse than this…" Damon said honestly

"Have we?" Stefan asked raising his eyebrows "Because here's the thing _brother_, before with Katherine we were both in love with her but she was the one who was causing the deceit between us and deep down we both knew neither of us was to blame really but with Elena… it's you. I love her Damon!-"

"I know you do!" Damon cut across angrily "But I love her too. I'm completely in love with her Stefan! I know I'm selfish and I know you two had just broken up-"

"You slept with my girlfriend the night after she broke up with me! Did it not even occur to you how I must be feeling? Did my feelings ever occur to you?" Stefan yelled

"What do you want me to say Stefan?" Damon spat "That I'm sorry? I can't be sorry- I _love _her! And I've given her up-not just because of the sire bond but because of you! I didn't want to do it but I promised you and I did it and it's killing me!"

Stefan rubbed his eyes in frustration. "This is such a mess."

"You're telling me." Damon said darkly letting his grip on Stefan fall

"I don't know where to go from here, Damon." Stefan said honestly

"We always make it through, Stefan." Damon said looking at his brother, not knowing the answer himself.

"Damon…?" Elena appeared in the kitchen doorway

Both Damon and Stefan rounded on her wondering how long she'd been there

"This isn't a good time, Elena." Damon said

"I'm sorry." Elena said "Both of you. This is all my fault. I never meant to…"

"-save it Elena." Stefan said making for the door again.

"Wait." Elena said moving quickly in front of Stefan. "It's true what he said… He told me to get lost because he didn't want to let _you_ down, now were all miserable."

"Are you saying that this is somehow my fault?" Stefan asked raising his eyebrows

"Elena, maybe you should leave us alone." Damon said

"No." Stefan said angrily "Forget it Damon, I'm out of here."

Stefan pushed past Elena and they heard the door slam as he left the house.

Damon exhaled loudly, closing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked him in a concerned tone

"I thought I was getting through to him." Damon said lowly

"Don't blame yourself…" Elena said desperately

"Right now I blame you!" Damon said angrily "Why did you have to come in? I thought I was finally getting somewhere!"

Damon instantly regretted his words as they left his mouth.

Elena flinched and looked like she was close to tears.

"Oh Elena…no wait I'm sorry." Damon said as she hurried out of the room

"No you're right!" Elena cried "I was just trying to make you happy and I've made everything worse!"

"I didn't mean it." Damon said honestly "I just lashed out, I'm frustrated…God I am such a…-" he threw his hands up in frustration

Elena moved forward, tears spilling down her cheeks "Did you mean it… what you said to Stefan?"

Damon rocked back on his heels as he ran his hand through his hair

"Did you set me free because you promised Stefan?" Elena pushed

"Does it really matter?" Damon asked, he felt utterly drained and he couldn't deal with this.

"Yes." Elena said wiping her fresh tears "Did you leave me because of Stefan, or is it because you don't love me anymore?"

"What?" Damon said incredulously taking a step towards her "Are you being serious?"

Elena nodded, hugging her arms around herself.

"Elena." Damon said grasping her face between his hands "I'm so sorry, please stop crying."

She stifled her tears and he gently wiped her cheeks dry with his fingers.

"I don't know what to do, Elena." Damon said honestly looking her in the eye "I don't want to make this harder for you; I don't want to lose my brother. I can't trust what you say to me is real because of this sire bond…"

Elena moved her hands and gripped his upper arms "I keep telling you-"

"-that it's only the way you act and not how you feel?" Damon cut in "There's no way of knowing that."

"I know what I feel for you, Damon." Elena told him firmly

"I want to believe you so badly." Damon practically whispered

"Then do. Just trust me, it's real." Elena pleaded

Damon closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers "Can I tell you how much I miss you?"

"You just did." Elena said quietly, placing one of her hands over his heart. "But tell me you still feel the same as before…"

Damon sighed and rolled his forehead slightly on hers "I love you. So much."

Damon felt Elena's whole body relax at his confirmation. He could feel her relief radiate from her body.

"Then show me. Take me to bed."

Surrendering once more Damon captured her lips and kissed her with everything he had.

They broke apart when a large bang rattled the front door, followed by another.

Damon frowned and Elena looked shocked "What the hell?"

Damon moved towards the door and just before he opened it it flew off its hinges.

A man was standing in the door way. He was young and dressed casually but something about him set Damon's hair on end.

"Who are you?" Damon asked as he braced himself for Danger

"Damon?" Elena asked as fear took over her body, she couldn't move, something about this man was terrifying.

"I said who are you?" Damon repeated

"My name is Vaughn," the man said stepping in over the threshold, one hand behind his back "I'm one of the five. I do believe you already know of what I'm speaking of- tell me… which of you vermin killed Conor?"

Elena gasped as she saw Vaughn swing his arm forward- a cross bow with a wooden dark loaded in it.

"No." she heard Damon gasp and then he was coming at her, his beautiful face frozen in terror, his arms encased her body as he slammed into her, protecting her… and then his arms lost their grip as she heard the arrow hit flesh and Damon's eyes opened wider in shock before he crumpled to the floor in front of her and Vaughn reloaded his bow.

**A/N Well? Keep reviewing and I'll continue! Thanks guys 3 Dr. B xx**


	5. Chapter 5

"No, no, no…" Elena gasped dropping to her knees on the floor and grabbing Damon's shoulders "Damon?"

She sighed in relief when he whimpered. "Elena…"

Elena pulled Damon to his feet and blurred out of the room as Vaughn shot another wooden stake at them.

"Damon, can you move? We need to get out of here!" Elena cried

"Leaving so soon?" Vaughn called after them

"Damon!?" Elena cried in utter panic

She watched as Damon's eyes tried to focus on hers. "Elena… run."

"Come on!" she said too afraid to pull him any further, the wooden stake looked like it should have killed him

"No…Elena listen... You're going to run…and keep running. Go…"

Elena's heart dropped "What? No!"

"I'll hold him off, Quickly….Go!" Damon said weakly

"No… I can't…." Elena cried, but she could already feel herself getting ready to run…run against her will.

Vaughn appeared in the door way, a devilish grin on his face. Damon steadied himself on his feet, squaring himself up.

"GO ELENA!" Damon roared and Elena began to run. She streaked out of the house and through the trees. The faster she ran the harder she cried.

"Elena?!"

Elena came to an abrupt halt and seconds later Stefan was beside her "What the hell has happened?" he said cautiously

"It's Damon. I have to run…" she cried

She saw Stefan's face drop, his eyes fill with terror "What? Slow down, where's Damon?"

"He's at the house. He's been attacked… a hunter named Vaughn, he said he's one of the five…" Elena yelled

"Is he…okay?" Stefan asked her, he grabbed her shoulders urgently, Elena had never seen him look scared before

She shook her head. "He was hurt."

"We need to go…get back to him, come on!" Stefan yelled as he began to run

"I…I can't…" Elena sobbed

Stefan appeared at her side again "What?"

"He told me to run…" she said, her eyes pleading with him to understand her

"Elena, I need your help… Think about how many times Damon has come to your rescue it's time to repay the favour, forget this sire bond crap! Come with me…For Damon!"

"I can't Stefan… I can't!" she cried "I want to but I just need to run…"

"Elena… don't you dare!" Stefan yelled "Every second we delay… Damon could…" he broke off

"I'm so sorry." Elena said and then she found her legs were carrying her further away through the forest.

Stefan reached the boarding house in no time; he found the front door open. He crept inside, on constant guard for the new hunter's attack.

He just reached the library, following the droplets on blood as he went when he heard an engine rev to life. Running outside he saw a black truck speed out of the drive. Should he follow?

"Damon?" Stefan called

"In here." Damon groaned from inside

Stefan sighed in relief and ran back inside. He found Damon lying face down on the couch a wooden stake protruding from his back.

"A little help?" Damon's muffled voice came from amongst the cushions.

Stefan went to him and surveyed the wound. How Damon had survived this was beyond him.

"What the hell happened?" Stefan asked urgently

"We were just here and then the door flew off the hinges." Damon said, gasping in pain. "He called himself Vaughn, reckoned he was here to avenge his brotherhood."

"He was after Elena?" Stefan said aloud, Damon never replied but just groaned in pain.

"Okay." Stefan said looking at Damon's back, "Ready?" He grasped the stake but released it with a gasp. "It burned me."

"It's burning me big time Stef so please do help me if you can spare a minute." Damon complained

Stefan wrapped his sleeve around the carved stake and pulled it from his brother's back.

"God!" Damon hissed in agony "I was burning hot…"

"It's been marked with symbols." Stefan replied "You're lucky to be alive"

"It was scraping against my heart." Damon said "Another few millimetres…"

"How did you get away?" Stefan demanded

"He's strong, really strong." Damon motioned to his bloodied nose and gouges from his neck. "I managed to break both of his wrists in a struggle- he ran off."

"So did Elena, I heard her crying from across the wood." Stefan added "She couldn't stop running Damon…"

"Elena." Damon said urgently "She's in danger."

"She'll be half way out of town by now." Stefan answered "She literally couldn't stop running Damon, this sire bond…we need to find a way to break it!"

"I'll call her." Damon said grabbing his cell. He called her and she answered immediately

"Elena?" Damon asked "Are you okay?"

Stefan heard her cry on the line "You're alive. Thank God. Damon, I thought I'd lost you!"

"I'm going to be fine." Damon told her "Elena, I need you to stop running now."

"Okay, I'll stop." She replied sounding relieved

"Good. Now I need you to go somewhere safe. Compel yourself a hotel room. Use a fake name and call me then I'll meet you there…"

Stefan sighed. As much as he was glad Damon was alive it still hurt to hear the same relief in Elena's voice.

"Okay." She replied "I'll do it now… Damon, you are alright?"

"I'm fine." Damon said soothingly "now that I know you are."

"I need to see you." Elena said "this is all my fault…"

"You'll see me soon. Find a hotel and give me a call. I'll be right there, and Elena, this isn't your fault."

"I killed Connor, Damon." Elena reminded him "Then you had to save me, you could have been killed!"

"You killed Connor because I told you too." Damon reminded her "This is my fault."

"I'll find a room." He heard Elena tell Damon "I'm so glad you're alright…I don't know what I'd have done…"

"I'm fine." Damon said again "and I'll see you soon."

He ended the call.

"You need blood." Stefan said surveying Damon who looked terrible

"I'll grab a bag before I go." Damon replied "Listen thanks for coming, Stefan."

Stefan nodded unable to say anything else.

"Maybe you should warn the others about our new hunter friend in town."

"I'll let Klaus know too, He'll know what to do."

Damon nodded and then Stefan left him, he walked back outside and then he ran into the woods again. Stefan leaned against a tree and sighed. Everything was so messed up… taking out his cell he called Klaus with the latest news.

**A/N I'm so sorry this is rushed and sloppy but I should really be asleep and I'm too tired to check over it! Haha, your reviews have been amazing! Please, keep them up :D xx Dr. B**


	6. Chapter 6

Elena was still rather shaken as she made her way to the top floor of the hotel she'd chosen. When the elevator pinged she exited it and followed the porter across the hallway.

"Here Miss." He smiled handing her the card "The key to the loft."

Elena took the key and tried to smile. She'd never done compulsion on this scale and she felt oddly guilty about it. She'd chosen the highest level for safety reasons, she figured she was further away from harm here; it was nothing to do with snobbery.

"And you bags?" the man said looking puzzled

"I don't have any." She said awkwardly

"Planning a shopping trip?" the porter smiled

"Yes." Elena lied "If no one else is going to treat me then I'll treat myself, right?"

"Exactly." The man smiled "If you need anything just call down to reception, and remember you have full access to the gym, spa, sauna, pool…anything you want."

"Thank you." Elena smiled "Goodbye."

As the man called for the lift she slipped the key card into the lock and opened the door into the luxurious loft she'd compelled herself.

"Holy crap." Elena muttered her eyes bugging at the enormous room.

The furnishings were all black except for a luxurious gold satin bed spread that fell gloriously across the vast bed. She immediately walked to the far wall which was made of pure glass and she gazed at the view, it was breath taking.

After she explored the whole room and off rooms she took out her phone and called Damon, he answered after the second ring. She told him where to find her and he promised to get there as soon as possible.

With nothing to do but wait (and Damon had instructed her not to leave the hotel room), she decided to freshen up. She filled the round bath up with hot water and bubbles and sank her stressed out body into it. Any other time she would be in paradise but all she could visualise when she closed her eyes was Damon's body crumpling to floor with Vaughn's weapon protruding from it. She worried about him, where he was right now, was he being followed…When she'd had her fill of 'relaxing' she got out of the bath and dried herself of on the white fluffy towels and wrapped her body tightly in the oversized bath robe that was hanging on the door. She sat herself down in a stylish leather recliner and waited for him; checking her phone every few minutes and watching the sky outside grow darker.

Damon raced from the Elevator and knocked on the door "Elena, open up, it's me."

He heard her get up and move to the door. She flung the door open and he raced inside and closed the door. She was wearing a robe and an angry face.

"Are you okay?" she asked him

"I'm perfectly fine, I told you." He replied honestly, he was so relieved to see her, his heart could explode.

In a flash Elena's fist made contact with his face.

"Ow!" he complained "are you insane?" his hand moved to his cheek, she's split it good, blood trickled down his face

"You made me run!" she said and he was alarmed to see tears cascading down her face

He gripped her upper arms, trying to look into those beautiful eyes

"I know I did but I needed you safe, Elena."

"You made me run, and I couldn't go back to you. And…and Stefan came and… I couldn't go back to you, Damon!" she sobbed

"I know, I know." Damon said quickly "I'm sorry I upset you…"

"What if you had died? What would I have done?" she said irrationally getting hysterical

Damon was at a loss for words, he hadn't thought about how much he'd upset her, he had just needed to get her away from Vaughn as quickly as possible. So doing the only thing he could think of to calm her down, to show her how sorry- he was he kissed her.

Elena was taken aback when Damon kissed her, his lips crashed with hers and he kissed her so urgently that her whole body exploded into butterflies. Her anxieties melted away instantly as she matched his enthusiasm, her arms going around his neck. She happily let him deepen the kiss, his hands moving over her, making her lose her mind.

Damon released his hold on her only for a second to untie the belt on her robe and she dropped her arms so he could remove it from her body. Gently he then pushed her backwards until her naked body came into contact with the cold glass of the window. She gasped and arched her back off the cold surface making Damon laugh as he kissed his way along her jaw. All she could think about was the madding time they'd spent apart and how much she wanted him; her hands opened his belt and ripped open the buttons on his jeans. She yanked them and his boxers down his thighs. Their urgency was too high to rid Damon of his clothes and Elena bit her lip and she felt his hand roughly lift her thigh around his hip. All she could do was grip onto his leather jacket for dear life.

When they had both ridden out their world shattering orgasms she stripped Damon of his clothes and shoes and she led him to the bed. She crawled on top of his naked body and he held her tightly there, just trailing his fingertips lightly up and down her spine and catching her off guard with kisses. Neither of them mentioned Vaughn again that night or Stefan or Caroline or anything.

**A/N Thanks for the lovely reviews! Sorry it's been a while and Merry Christmas and Happy New year and everything I've missed! Sorry this is a bit short- what do you think? Much love Dr. B xx**


End file.
